


Lies

by Walsingham



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-08
Updated: 2012-08-08
Packaged: 2017-11-11 17:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/480867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walsingham/pseuds/Walsingham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John's thoughts after 'the fall', in poem form.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lies

Some people say,

That dreams are impossible.

They tell lies.

I dreamed to meet you,

Or someone much like.

You helped me see the invisible,

Hear the silent.

 

Some people say,

That nightmares are impossible.

They tell lies.

I had a nightmare of your death,

Or something much like.

You had changed my life,

And then you were gone.

 

Some people say,

That those close to you never leave.

They tell lies.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Kudos + concrit always welcome!  
> xxx


End file.
